1. Field of the Invention The invention relates to a lower limb protecting air bag which is folded and stored in front of an occupant seated in a seat and, when inflation gas is supplied therein, is inflated to cover the front side of the lower limbs of the occupant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a lower limb protecting air bag which includes a main body inflation part, when the inflation of the air bag is completed, for covering the front side of the lower limbs of an occupant, and a shin protection part, in the inflation completed time, projected from the main body inflation part backwardly downward for covering the lateral sides of the lower areas of the shins of the occupant. In this conventional lower limb protecting air bag, the shin protection part is formed continuously and integrally with the main body inflation part (see, for example, JP-A-2004-168280).
However, in the conventional lower limb protecting air bag, since the shin protection part is disposed such that it projects partially from the lower end side of the main body inflation part to cover the right and left sides of the lower area of the shins of the occupant, it is hard to inflate with large thickness by increasing its volume. Therefore, in a vehicle collision such as oblique collision and off-set collision, when an occupant seated in a seat moves obliquely forward, there is room for improvement in exactly receiving the shins of the obliquely forward moving occupant by the shin protection part.